Vytal Friends
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Set after Season 10 of Red vs Blue and using designs of Funblades Future!RWBY AU-The Reds and Blues return to the home planet where Agent Carolina began her journey as a huntress with old friends. Watch as she tries to rebuild old friendships and cope with finally being out of her suit and trying to relive her old life.


Vytal friends.

"So, where do we go now?"Church asked, mainly to himself.

Carolina thought about it, she found one place in her memory, someplace where she laughed, had friends...had a life.

"I may know a place, outside of UNSC control, a place where we can be free."Carolina suggested.

"Okay, show me."

The pelican flew in the sky, casually making it's way to the coordinated destination with passengers aboard. Inside were 2 color coated team soldiers, red and blue. Some asleep, due to length of the trip, others board of inactivity, and 3 others flying the mechanical bird.

"So, how do you know this place?"Asked the black and yellow freelancer.

"Long time ago, I was put in an academy over here. We trained and learned about things, it was a very long time ago."The teal freelancer replied.

"How long?"He asked.

"When I was a teenager, 17, York went here too. We were a team..."She slipped into silence, remembering a moment long forgotten to her.

"York did? Who else?"He questioned.

"Just me and him, I know a few people from here...good people. They are...a mixed bunch."Carolina admitted.

"This'll be interesting."Wash muttered.

Church popped up, "Says here that you were listed under...Pyrrha Nikos."

"That's my name."Carolina answered.

"Seriously?"Wash asked.

Carolina merely nodded her head, she remembered the last time she heard her real name.

*Flashback*

"How long will you be gone?"The slightly red-headed young woman asked.

"A few years, at most ten."Carolina answered.

"We'll miss you!"The hammer wielding Valkyrie crushed her in a hug.

"Okay, please let me go."She pleaded.

"Ready to go Pyrrha?"The blonde boy behind her asked.

After checking her supplied she answered, "I'm good Jaune."She smiled.

"Send e-mails, we want to hear from you two."The heiress demanded.

"We will."They agreed.

"Don't be a stranger."Yang winked.

"Don't forget to do your best."Blake said.

"Transport 286, now boarding."The intercom announced.

"That's our trip, goodbye guys."Pyrrha hugged them.

"Remember to come back."Ren reminded her.

"Of course."

*flashback end*

"...ina? Carolina you alright?"Wash asked.

Carolina shook her head, trying to stay in the present.

"Fine, fine. Set the ship in a clearing; make sure we're not spotted."She commanded.

"Don't need to say it twice."Wash replied as the VTOL landed.

"Let's go wake the guys."Wash got out from his chair and opened the door.

The reds and blues were already getting up and stretching about, trying to feel comfortable.

"Man, that trip was long."Tucker complained.

"Yeah, sitting here for three hours suck."Grif complained as he stretched.

"Quit yer cryin' dirtbag."Sarge told him.

"Calm down guys, just go outside."Washington told them.

As the rear hatched unlocked they saw a bright red forest. Birds flew and small game ran, it was a peaceful sight.

"Wow, this place is actual peaceful."Church noted.

"Yeah."Tucker agreed.

They exited, walking through the field. Carolina walked down a direction, to what would be Vale city.

In Vytal

 ***all of team RWBY are mirrored after funblades FUTURE RWBY AU***

"The cookies are done."Weiss called out.

"Thanks Weiss, it's good of you to take time off from work."Blake said.

"Well what else would I spend the rest of my day doing? Besides it's nice to get away from all the lawyers and businessmen."

"Glad to see you still like to get down and dirty with the rest of us Weiss."Yang smiled.

"So where's Ruby, she said she'd be here. Did she accidentally take up another mission?"Weiss asked.

"No, I made doubly sure to remind her about today's party. Besides everyone is going to be here, how can she miss the chance to talk to all of our old friends?"Yang said.

Suddenly the door burst open to none other than their former team leader, Ruby Rose. She held Crescent Rose on the back of her hip. Her eye patch looked brand new and her mechanical hand prosthetic had a nice shine to it.

"Looks like someone dressed for occasion."Blake said.

"Hey guys, I'm not late, am I?"Ruby asked.

"Of course not Ruby, wanna cookie?"Yang asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."Ruby said.

"Milk?"Weiss asked.

"No thanks."Ruby replied.

"Y'know Ruby, you have grown so much. It's hard to think about the time I had to read you bed time stories."Yang said.

"Oh stop it that was almost 20 years ago."Ruby smiled.

"And here we are now, huh, mom would be so proud of you Ruby."Yang hugged her little sister.

"Thanks Yang."Ruby said.

The door knocked and Blake went to get it, when she opened it there standing was; Neptune Vasillias, Sun Wukong, Penny, Team CFVY, & Nora.

"Hey guys, come on in."Blake invited them in.

"Thanks Blake,

"Good to see you guys!"Weiss yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey guys."Ruby and Yang greeted.

"Salutations."Penny greeted in her odd form.

"Okay guys, who wants some Derrick ice brandy?"

Minutes later, outside

Pyrrha/Carolina stood outside; she got the address from Epsilon, logged on as soon as hit the nearest computer. It didn't take long to find the 'apartment'; she says it loosely because she can hardly call it an apartment.

It tall, about 10 stories, and wide. It was also branded by the Schnee Company, after all this time she'd bet Weiss had a hand in this, or both. She'd bet again that Weiss was handling the Schnee corporation as well, Ruby probably was still a Huntress, Blake might be a civil rights leader, Yang...she didn't have a clue.

She walked up to the door; she hadn't seen these people in years. Would they even recognize her? Back then, she was beauty, grace, and elegant personified. Now she may as well be a shell of her former self. Scar scattered her body, wrinkles from sleepless nights and hard days shadowed her eyes, her once soft and smooth skin turned to rock.

"This was a bad idea."She said as she turned back.

"Don't think that Carolina, you can do this."Epsilon said in her ear.

"But-"

"Look, if they are the friends you left with they no doubt are the same when you see them again."

"And how would you know?"She said with a little aggression, he had no idea what memories she made here, her life before Freelancer.

"Because I got the guys, trust me, I know what I'm talking about."He went away, but he did have a point, if the sim troopers can forgive him...what's to say they won't forgive her?

She knocked on the door; there was a bit of shuffling and a few laughs. The door opened to a tall woman. Black hair with red highlights, a red cape a black dress skirt and combat boots. It was Ruby.

There was silence for a few seconds, just before Ruby pieced together the facts.

"Ruby?"

"PYRRHA!"The younger girl gave a tremendous hug to her.

"Pyrrha?"Everyone else in the house came looking, and were not disappointed.

"It IS Pyrrha."Blake said in surprise.

She too looked different. More mature, she wore a suit that fell to her knees, her bow was off and none of it reminded her of the Faunus years ago. She looked more regal and tied down.

Weiss wasn't looking the same either. She had a white cloak, not like Rubys, which clung a little closet to her body, a white dress shirt and pants, her eye had an additional scar. Her hair was tied in a pony tail. She very much grew similar to her sister Winter.

Yang looked the same, partially. Her hip cape lowered to her knees on both sides, and her shirt left off her toned abs. Otherwise she looked the same other than her tough looking exterior.

"Pyrrha, it IS you!"Nora hugged her.

Nora looked about the same, a little more hair and more muscles.

"Hello Nora, please stop."She said, she still could crush her.

"But you've been gone for so LONG! And you're so much tougher looking, where've you been!?"Nora asked.

She could've told them the truth, from the dead and back to get revenge. She could've said that she wasn't the same person now. She could've said-

"Places."She needn't elaborate for them.

"So, where's Jaune?"Neptune asked.

She stiffened, all this time she didn't try to think about it but she had to know this would come up eventually.

"Dead."She looked down.

"W-what?"

"He died, a few years ago. I wasn't there to save him...I failed."

"Oh, Pyrrha, get in here."They brought her in.

They ushered her in, it looked like they were having fun...she ruined it.

"What happened?"They asked.

"I wasn't there, but...Church can you tell them?"She asked.

"You sure C?"Church appeared at a nearby scroll.

"Whoa, who's that?"Sun asked?

"That's Church, he's an A.I. fragment."Carolina said.

"Oh, cool. So...what happened?"

"I'll try not to overload you with information. Agent York, or Jaune, was shot by another former partner, Agent Wyoming. Who died years ago. His A.I., Delta, tried to keep him alive...but with his countless other injuries he wasn't able to make a recovery."

"That's...not happy to hear."Velvet said.

"We'll have to inform his family, his sisters will be heartbroken."Blake said.

"What about your family Pyrrha, they'd be happy to see you."Yang said.

"They're dead, all of them. Church is the closest thing I've got."She looked at him.

"Oh..."Yang frowned.

"Where've you been staying these years though? It's been a long time."Coco asked.

"Nowhere, I've been moving around a lot. Now I have nowhere to go, that's why I came here. With others."

"Who else? And how many?"Weiss asked.

"Six others, they 'helped' cut an old tie, they're good people. Friends I guess."

"Well, any friend of yours is a friend of mine, Pyrrha, comes on. We'll find you a place to stay."

 **Part 2 Switch the New with the Old**

The reds and blues drove down the streets of Vale in a closed white limousine, courtesy of Schnee enterprise.

"So Carolina grew up here?"Tucker asked.

"Pretty much. She was born on Remnant, her father was from earth, but her mother came from here in Vacuo."Church said.

"I've always heard of this place, all it's freaky shit, never thought I'd come here."Grif said.

"Yeah, Remnant is by far the most advanced colony-err government other than the UNSC. Though they aren't as big as the UNSC government, you can be damn sure they can whoop their asses."Church said.

"If even half the planet is as good as Carolina has said, than that would definitely be a problem for the UNSC."Washington said.

"Why?"Grif asked?

"Think about it Grif, you founded a colony where not only are there above normal animals that want to kill you and people who have the amazing ability to fight them off. Decades later those people are doing well off and they have even MORE people who can do amazing things like make ice come the ground or throw themselves into the air at speed of 100 Miles per hour. Some that can even take a rocket in the face, so Grif...just think about it."Simmons said.

"You okay Caboose? You haven't said anything?"Wash asked.

"I-I don't know Agent Washington, there are lots of deer's here?"He asked.

"Those are Faunus, natives of Remnant. They're half animal half human."Wash said.

"Wait seriously, that was real?!"Tucker looked outside the window.

"Holy shit those news people weren't lying."He said.

"We're here."The driver said.

The limo stopped in front of a large building, it looked like a very expensive apartment.

"Are you sure we can even pay for it?"Sarge asked.

"It is free of charge thanks to Ms. Schnee. She said; take it as thanks for keeping her friend company."The driver said.

"Carolina had friends?"Tucker asked.

"We're on the third floor, room number 384."Church flashed away.

"Your 'luggage' will be taken to your estate later today."He mentioned to the massive cargo truck having to haul the armor of all the reds and blues, including Wash.

"Thanks."Wash said as he stepped out.

All the reds and blues were in their gel layer armor, the black one that lies under the armor. They didn't want to be wearing heavily armored combat suits in a civilian population. So they went to the front desk, there was a desk lady sitting down in front of it. Thing was, she was only a hologram.

"Uh, hello?"Wash asked.

"Ah yes, how may I be of service sir?"

"We're guests of... , we're looking for our room."He asked.

"And your name?"She asked.

"Washington."He replied.

"Ah yes, I have rooms under for a Washington. Here you are, room 380. Here are your keys, take the elevator up to the third floor. Your room will be on the far right corridors."

"Thank you. This way."He motioned to the reds an blues.

Riding up the elevator the employee showed them their rooms, after a few minutes of taking off their skin tight suits, the reds and blues put on street clothes laid out for them.

"So what now?"

"Well Church did say he and Carolina were in room 384, so we can go there."Simmons said.

"That'd probably be a bad idea. These are people who Carolina hasn't seen in years. I think we should let her-"Wash was interrupted by the sudden burst of the door.

Speak of the devil, because there she was. Carolina out of her armor, behind her were twelve people. All very different. Tucker, out of all the people there, was the first to speak out.

"Damn Carolina, I didn't know you knew so many chicks. Names?"He asked, none answered.

"Alright, I'll start. Call me Tucker, I'm a super badass space soldier with a badass sword and an even badasser alien kid. And you are?"He pointed at the girl in white.

"How did you keep your sanity?"She asked.

"I didn't."Carolina told her.

"So, these were the people you knew before us? Meh not impressed."Grif said.

"So, going to introduce us to your friends Pyrrha?"The chick in yellow asked.

"That one is Washington; he was a partner during my time in Freelancer. The one in back is Caboose, he's a bit special."Pyrrha said.

"Hell, he's more likely to shoot you in the back than he tries to shoot."Church rang.

"Aw-just-aw thank you Church, I try."Caboose said.

"That one is Sarge; he's the red team leader."Carolina said.

"Nice to meet all you missies. I see some of you are believers of the red army." He pointed to Ruby.

"The other one is Simmons; he's technically smarter than the others."

"Why'd you have to say 'technically'?"He asked. 

"The orange one is Grif, he's the lazy one."Carolina said.

"Doesn't bother me."He said.

"And the last one is Tucker, watch out for him."Carolina said.

"Yeah, I already got the memo."Weiss said.

"Did you get mine?"Ruby asked.

"What memo?"Weiss asked.

"The one I sent you last week."She replied.

"I didn't get a memo."

"I sent it to you last week!"Ruby said.

"Well sorry I didn't-"She was interrupted by Yang.

"Girl girls please, you're scaring our guests."She pointed to an obviously not scared sim troops (plus freelancer).

"Alright. I'll start; hi my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Leader of former Team RWBY, and best huntress in the business."The girl in the red cloak said.

"My names Weiss, Weiss Schnee, I own this building so don't mess it up. I also was a former member of team RWBY."She said.

"I'm Blake Belladonna. Pro-Faunus activist leader and former member to team RWBY, as well as head of security for Weiss here."The woman in black greeted.

The yellow woman grabbed Ruby in a headlock and held tight."I am the greatest big sister to this little girl! Names Yang, Yang Xiao-Long. All around badass and huntress, plus pun-extraordinaire! Also I own a bar."She smiled the biggest.

"Salutations, my name is Penny!"The ginger in green said.

"Hellooo, my name is Nora Valkyrie! I was Pyrrhas teammate!"Nora said.

"Sup, I'm Neptune Vasillias. Super cool guy. Hunter and member of team SSSN."He smirked.

"Hey, I'm Sun Wukong, monkey Faunus. Team leader of the awesome team SSSN. Plus this girl's boyfriend."He pointed to Blake, who was less than pleased.

"We're team CFVY, I'm Coco, this is Velvet, Fox, and Yastuhashi."The girl with the hand bag and sunglasses said.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside again?"Sun asked.

"You can't stop style honey; I must always look my best."She replied.

"So mind showing us around 'Pyrrha'?"Grif asked.

"Don't call me that."She said.

"But they can? Totally unfair."He said.

"Seems like a great idea!"Ruby said.

"What?"Grif asked.

"You've never been to Remnant; it's only fair to show you around Vale."

"They _are_ in need of a new wardrobe. Let go shopping."Coco said.

*Vale*

"So quick review, this chick named Cinder Fall threatened the whole world to throwing it into chaos because some government dicks practically banished her and so she wanted revenge. And after uncovering all of this all of you kicked out that current council and founded a new one to make everything better? But that same woman was the same person who was responsible for the death of your mother and the disappearance of yours which in turn encouraged the both of you to turn to huntresses and resulted in her own downfall and made all you heroes. Did I get everything?"Grif asked.

"Well you are missing a bunch of subplots including romance and parties and past issues but that was pretty much the only important stuff."Ruby said.

"Aw you shoulda seen Pyrrha years ago, head over heels for Jaune. He had no clue; they were the best couple that never happened."Nora said.

"Maybe a little too soon Nora?"Yang asked.

"Wait, so Carolina _isn't_ a love-hating lunatic who thrives on pain? Coulda fooled me." Sarge said.

Carolina gave her scariest face yet; a dark gaze toward Sarge was the only thing that put him behind Grif.

"Sorry Carolina you're gonna have to go through him only."Sarge said.

"You suck Sarge."Grif said.

"Come on Pyrrha, you need some new clothes."Coco said as lead her into a woman's clothing store.

"So what happened to her, Pyrrha I mean, she really wasn't forth coming with what she's been though these passed years."Weiss asked.

"Washington's the one you wanna ask; he's known her the longest. We only met her a few months ago when she need us as information."Simmons said.

Team RWBY and co turned to Washington, he didn't seem really happy about it.

"For as long as I've known Carolina, she's never been the person you've described. If anything, the tables turned when they joined Freelancer. She was always practicing and trying to be perfect, and York would always be watching telling her 'You've practiced enough, let's have a few rounds on me.' Or he'd try using some of his pick up lines to convince her."

Ruby snickered,"Jaune had pick up lines?"

"I guess the ones he tried on me years ago were just a prelude."Weiss said.

"At one point, she everyone at the project thought she was dead. Maine, an old friend of mine, well he went insane to put it simply and….well she had two A.I. fragments then, so he…ripped them out of her and threw her off a cliff. We sent search parties after the whole Tex incident but she was never found. I guess she ran off to plan her revenge."Wash said.

"Revenge, on who?"Sun asked.

"You don't know?"Caboose asked.

"No."Sun said.

"Oh, okay."Caboose said.

"Are you not gonna-"

"It was her father. It was Church."


End file.
